


Under the Weather

by AWallFlowersDream



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Neo is a mute, One Shot, that's MY headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWallFlowersDream/pseuds/AWallFlowersDream
Summary: Neo and Roman were just about to walk home, only to find that it was pouring rain.





	Under the Weather

          The meeting had lasted longer than they expected.

  
          It was late into the night by the time Cinder had finally let them leave. Rain could be heard splattering onto concrete rooftops as everyone parted ways. Everyone, that is, except for two, who walked side by side.

  
          “Neo,” the redhead spoke. “It's times like _that_  I wish you could butt into all of Miss Hothead’s yammering.”

  
          The smaller of the two offered a muted snicker, the only sound emitting from her coming from the clack of her oversized heels. The girl had to accommodate for her lack of height  _somehow._

  
          Roman rested a rough gloved hand on her delicate shoulder. “But it's times like _this_  I appreciate the silence.” He huffed irritably as he was cut off by a thickening onslaught of rain that arrived as if on cue. “And your odd need for an umbrella security blanket.”

  
          She nudged him harshly with the heel of glossy white boot. It was foolish for people to think those kinds of shoes hindered combat.

 

          With a hand on her back, Roman led her out the door and underneath the dry protection of the awning. “Shall we?” he inquired, arching a brow and glancing down at her. It really was a shame she couldn't speak. Yes, he wasn't one to complain about zip-lipped girl, but what he never mentioned were the times when he wished the only person who stuck by him could at least say his name.

  
          She deserved a voice of her own, after all.

  
          Neo nodded happily, clicking open her trusty umbrella after giving it a quick twirl for effect. Her arm was nearly completely vertical to make sure she could cover the taller man as well. She earned a chuckle for her efforts.

  
          “Allow me.” In a single fluid movement, he scooped up his little ice cream gal and held her in his arms, hardly able to feel her near nonexistent weight at all. “Wouldn't want to get your shoes wet.”

  
          An arm slung haphazardly around his shoulders. A friendly, dainty peck landed on his chin, seeing as it was the only place Neo could reach with her short neck. The umbrella hovered above their heads as Roman advanced into the downpour, keeping them as dry as it could. It didn't help that it was more for show than anything else, but neither of them seemed to mind… too much.

  
          The younger let her head droop onto her friend’s shoulder as he marched on, legs dangling over the side. She wished more than anything that she could tell him how much she appreciated him. The rest of their walk was filled with a quiet peace, mainly because that was the only option that was ever forced upon them, as the criminals continued on, remaining unnoticed in the shadows of the night. 


End file.
